Conventionally, following vehicular body construction of a work vehicle is proposed. A frame body is formed below an operator's cab mounted on a vehicular body of the work vehicle, and an inner space of the frame body is configured such that apparatus and tools may be disposed therein. An window hole portion which can be opened and closed is provided on the frame body. By rotating a window hole cover, the window hole portion is opened, the apparatus and the tools can be stored in or can be taken out of the inside of the frame body (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-260514 (PTD 1)).